The Honeymoon
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: Follow up, and final part, to "June Wedding", "The Proposal", "The Wedding", "The Bachelor Party" and "Vacation". Stefan and Caroline enjoy a romantic honeymoon in Venice.


This is the final part of this series - 'Vacation', 'The Batchelor Party', 'The Wedding', 'The Proposal', 'June Wedding'. Enjoy!

 **The Honeymoon**

Stefan woke up beside his beautiful wife, on the first day of their honeymoon in Venice, a smile already covering his lips before he even opened his eyes. The feel of waking with her in his arms knowing that Caroline was now his wife was indescribable. Perfection like this didn't have a name.

He wanted to wake Caroline up, to start their morning perfectly. So he shuffled underneath the covers and down the bed. He settled between her thighs, spreading them even further apart to accommodate him. He took a moment to spread kisses across her thighs, while his palm cupped her sex, rubbing against her softly but firmly.

Caroline moaned in her sleep, and arched her hips toward Stefan.

Stefan smiled at her instinctual reaction to his touch. He pushed a kiss against her folds before letting his tongue swipe along her. He shuddered as her taste exploded on his tongue, the sweetness only making him want her more. He grabbed hold of her hips as he dived back into her core, groans escaping his throat as he loved her with his mouth.

Caroline awoke with a gasp, a moan escaping her at what Stefan was doing to her between her legs. His mouth was so talented, his tongue finding every sweet spot inside her. She threw back the covers so that she could see Stefan, his lustful eyes met hers as soon as she looked down. Her breath caught, he looked so tantalising with his face buried in her core.

Stefan made sure that Caroline's eyes were on his as he dragged his tongue from her folds to her pearl. He swirled his tongue around her, the cries she let out were music to his ears. He continued to lick and suck, his thumb rubbing against her lips before he slipped his finger inside her, finding her bundle of nerves and curling his finger to rub against it. She bucked against him, and almost screamed out his name. It only made him add a second finger as his mouth became ruthless around her clit, sucking hard as he licked her with the tip of his tongue.

Caroline's hand flew to Stefan's head, holding him against her as she began to spasm around him. Her orgasm ripping forcefully from her that her whole body trembled with it. She moaned and cried out her pleasure on a constant loop, his hips bucking against him as he still ate her. It was so intense the pleasure that Stefan gave her, so wonderful that she could feel it in every nerve ending in her body.

Stefan hummed in delight as he rode out Caroline's orgasm, his tongue delving deep in her pussy to collect all her delicious juices. She tasted exquisite, and he could happily spend days between her thighs worshipping her as she deserved. He kissed his way up her body until he was settled between her open legs, every inch of their skin pressed together, and his mouth devoured hers passionately.

Caroline curled her arms around Stefan's neck, pulling him closer to her as she kissed him back sensually, her legs rubbing up and down his legs. He felt so good on top of her, his own hands were running along her stomach or her thighs. She couldn't help but grind her hips into his as she moaned.

Stefan pulled away with a smile on his face as he gazed down at Caroline in complete awed happiness. He reached a hand up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, softly stroking her cheek, "Good morning, Mrs Salvatore."

Caroline's smile could equal the sun it was so bright, "Good morning, Mr Salvatore."

Stefan's answering smile was equally as bright, his heart skipping in his chest at calling her Mrs Salvatore. He rested his forehead against hers, raised her leg so that it sat at his waist, positioned himself at her entrance, and whispered huskily, "I am going to make love to you, my beautiful wife."

Caroline gasped as Stefan filled her completely, his length stretching her fully, and making her walls cling to him. She trailed her hands up his back to hold on to his shoulders as he began to move, his hips slapping perfectly against her own, pulling moans from her every time he pulled out only to slide back in. She tilted her head to the side and captured his lips with hers.

Stefan moaned into Caroline's mouth as she began to flutter around him as her orgasm drew near. He felt light headed as he slid within her depths, her delightful pussy stealing his breath from his lungs every time he pushed inside her as she just felt too perfect around him. He never wanted to stop, he wanted to spend forever wrapped around his beautiful wife. Even just thinking about the word made him smile bigger than he thought possible.

Caroline could feel his smile against her lips. She pulled back, trying to keep her eyes open even as they wanted to close because of the intense feelings he was giving her. She arched her brow at him as she asked, "What are you smiling about, Stefan?"

Stefan chuckled, his eyes bright and shining. He looked deep within her twin pools of darkened fire, nuzzled his nose against hers, and admitted breathlessly, "I was just amazed by the fact that you are my wife." He punctuated every word with a thrust of his hips, loving the way her eyelids fluttered rapidly, and she groaned in ecstasy.

Caroline couldn't stop the smile on her face if she tried, the word wife made her heart flutter in her chest, "I've never felt happier that I can call you my husband."

Stefan closed his eyes smiling, his thrusts growing stronger as he felt his heart would burst with the love filling his being. Not that long ago this seemed impossible, he thought he had lost her before he ever had her, and now, a couple of years later, he had everything he had ever wanted. Caroline Forbes – _Salvatore_ – was now his for the rest of their eternal life together, and he would love her and cherish her until the end of his life.

Caroline arched her back, running her nails down Stefan's back as she felt her whole body shudder as she came around his cock. A cry of his name tore from her throat, her legs wrapping around him like a vice to keep him where she wanted him.

Stefan growled into Caroline's neck as he thrust one more time and released his seed within her. He could still feel her tremble around him, the aftershocks of her own orgasm making his own feel like it lasted forever. He panted against her as he tried to recover his breath.

Caroline smiled into the side of Stefan's face, her arms wrapping around her husband to hold him to her tightly, a contented sigh leaving her as she whispered, "I love you, Stefan Salvatore."

Stefan couldn't help but grin back, lifting his head to look in her beautiful blue eyes. He ran the back of his hand down her cheek, as he whispered back lovingly, "I love you more than you'll ever know, Caroline Salvatore."

Caroline pulled him back to her lips, kissing him with all the love and passion she possessed, and she was more than happy that he returned the kiss with the same amount of feelings as her.

What a wonderful way to start the first day of the honeymoon. Waking up to her husband pleasuring her with his mouth before they made love to one another.

A perfect start to married life.

* * *

 **A week later...**

After spending almost a week secluded in bed together, a perfect paradise of just the two of them together, making love all day and night, they finally decided to sight see. They were in Venice after all, a city renowned for its romanticism, so they were finally exploring around.

Caroline was checking out the threads and fashions of a stall on the market, her not knowing the language no barrier to the communication between them. They laughed and smiled as if they knew every word that came out of their mouths.

Stefan chuckled as he watched his gorgeous wife charm the Italian women. She could bring happiness to anyone, no matter the language, or whether they actually understood what she was saying or not. She was just a ball of happiness, and he loved her more dearly than she would ever realize.

"È quella bella signora vostro, signore? _(Is that lovely lady yours, mister?)_ " A voice said from behind Stefan.

Stefan turned away from watching Caroline to see an older man, head still full of hair only grey around his temples, a kind smile was on his face, and a knowing twinkle sparkled in his eyes. He smiled politely at the man and answered in perfect Italian as his father demanded that both he and Damon had learned the language, "Sì lei è. _(Yes she is.)_ " He couldn't help but let his eyes stray over to her again, her beauty taking his breath away as the sun hit her just right as to make her effervescent, "Lei è la mia bella moglie. _(She's my beautiful wife.)_ "

"Complimenti! _(Congratulations!)"_ He looked over to the blonde woman who practically radiated happiness, "Lei è un uomo molto fortunato. _(You are a very lucky man.)_ Da quanto tempo sei sposato? _(How long have you been married?)_ "

"Poco più di una settimana. _(Just over a week.)_ " Stefan ducked his head and blushed, before rising his gaze to stare enchanted at the love of his life once again, "Ci si sente come è stato per sempre, _(It feels like it has been forever,)_ ma non abbastanza a lungo allo stesso tempo. _(yet not long enough at the same time.)_ "

"Allora sarà un amore che dura per sempre. _(Then it will be a love that lasts forever.)_ " The man said with absolute confidence. He picked a single long stem red rose, and handed it over to Stefan, "Qui. _(Here.)_ Una bella rosa per la bella moglie. _(A beautiful rose for your beautiful wife.)_ "

"Grazie. _(Thank you.)_ " Stefan smiled as he took the rose from the man, his eyes softened into the lovestruck ones he often wears around Caroline, and asked the man, "Vorrei anche fare un mazzo di margherite. _(I will also take a bunch of daisies.)_ Sono i suoi preferiti. _(They are her favourites.)_ "

The man picked the best daisies and gave them to Stefan. He watched him walk towards his wife with a smile on his face.

He knew the look of love when he saw it.

* * *

Stefan approached behind Caroline, wrapping an arm around her waist as he dropped a kiss on her shoulder. He brought his other hand around to her front, to show her the daisies he'd got for her, "For you, amore mio. _(my love.)_ "

Caroline shivered at how easy the Italian rolled off of Stefan's tongue, the language was so sexy and romantic that she could gladly spend all day listening to him speak to her in Italian. She felt tears prick her eyes at the thoughtful gesture, so she turned in his arms to plant a loving kiss on his lips, "I love you."

"Ti amo di più. _(I love you more.)_ " Stefan returned as he hugged her to him. He had noticed how his speaking Italian affected Caroline so he did it as often as he could. It was particularly rewarding in the throes of passion, whispering all the ways he loved her into her skin as he made love to her.

Caroline grinned into Stefan's neck, a happy giggle leaving her. She presumed that Stefan told her he loved her in Italian, and it sounded so romantic that it was absolutely perfect.

Stefan laced his fingers with Caroline's, and walked through the streets of Venice with her.

* * *

Much later, when the sun was setting on the horizon, throwing pretty colours into the sky. Oranges, yellows, a streak of red even. Caroline and Stefan sat in a gondola, her back to his chest, as they floated along the Venice waters, lost in the perfect bliss of just being together in each others arms.

Stefan rest his chin on top of Caroline's hair, his arms were wrapped firmly around her, his knees were on either side of her, cradling her between his legs. He breathed in the alluring scent of his wife, a loving smile curving his lips. He was in pure unadulterated heaven, and he had been since the moment they landed here. He tightened his hold slightly, and hummed in bliss, "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." He kissed the side of her temple whispering a promise, "I will never let you go."

Caroline covered Stefan's arms with her own, a smile of pure happiness curving her lips, "I never want you to." She tilted her head back so that she could see those beautiful green eyes that take her breath away, "You are my forever, Stefan."

Stefan swallowed past the lump in his throat, raising his hand to caress the softness of her cheek, "You are _the one_ for me, Caroline."

Caroline and Stefan both leant in at the same time, meeting halfway so that their lips crashed together in fiery passion. They were the one for each other, and they would never be apart again.

Their eternity was spent by each others side, as in love with the other the same centuries later as they were the first time they got together. They had many more moments between them over their lifetimes together.

Happy ever after didn't even begin to cover just how happy they made each other.

THE END

AN – I hope you all like the ending to my first Steroline drabble series. I am so proud of these, as they were the first things I wrote for Steroline, and I love them. Thank you all for reading and enjoying!


End file.
